Poison
by Laughing Siren
Summary: I actually think that this fic is quite crap! But I realised that I haven’t posted any one shots for a while so I thought I would fish this out and give people a shock! Song fic to Alice copper's Poison


**(I actually think that this fic is quite crap! But I realised that I haven't posted any one shots for a while so I thought I would fish this out and give people a shock! The song is by Alice Copper called poison.) **

**Poison**

_**Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

It was wrong, Albus knew this yet it didn't stop him. Albus knew Minerva had liked him maybe even loved him. And still he had insisted on inviting her to play chess with him three times a week. She had made her intentions painfully clear, timing her every movement carefully. Making excuse's to touch him her hands always finding a way to touch his, her legs brushing against him every few seconds. Albus had seen all this and had enjoyed it. He knew that a relationship between them would be wrong she was his deputy and so much younger then him. But he couldn't help himself he enjoyed the feel of her skin against his even though he knew it could never go any further then mindless flirting.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

She had invited him one night to her rooms for a so called quick cup of coffee and a talk. She'd stood before him her body wet from just coming out of the shower only a towel wrapped around her. She hadn't said anything she just dropped her towel and stood before him completely naked. She was beautiful. Albus had fled not once looking back. It obviously hadn't shattered her spirits though she still came after him. And soon her flirting soon turned into something much more intense. She began to kiss him softly when she said good bye to him at night. Those soft pecks soon turned into much deeper kisses her tongue pressing against his lips seeking an entrance every night.

_**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat**_

She would whisper things across to him it was just compliments at first but that soon turned into confessions of love and how she longed for him. Soon turning into her saucy fantasies. He would just smile and disappear to make tea or some other stupid chore never once saying anything back.

_**I**__** hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)**_

She had begged him to be hers; she had literally got down on her knees and begged him. She had begged him to kiss her to tell her that he loved her like she loved him. She had begged him to tell the truth that if he didn't want her affections to tell her, and she would stop. He hadn't answered her he had just kissed her softly and told her he had a busy day tomorrow and that he needed to get to bed. He hadn't been expecting her to join him.

_**I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison**_

They had both grown old. But she still sent him coy smiles across the dinner table in the great hall. Her beautiful eyes always sparkling madly when ever she saw him. He had watch her grow old her tight skin sagging. Her firm breast dropping. She still remained a beauty though. He called it puppy love; he said she would grow out of it she never did though.

_**One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

It wasn't till she was dead that he begun to understand it hadn't been a puppy love at all. Albus had never felt such warmth such longing towards anyone as much as Minerva. He soon realised that he himself had been in love with her also.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison**_

But it was to late now. Albus Dumbledore was doomed, doomed to walk the world for thousands of years just for tampering with the elixir of life. He was to much of a coward to end his own life. And no one even heard his screams for death any more. He wasted away and lay forgotten just like his beloved Minerva.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah**_

He wondered what it would have been like if he had married her if he had admitted he was in love with her. He wondered if it would have worked out or if it would have broken in a few seconds of arguments. Albus Dumbledore had always been considered the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. But when it came down to love he didn't have a clue.

_**I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains**_

**(Wasn't that nice boys and girls :D Feel free to leave a review flames are welcome.) **


End file.
